Code Of Conduct
by Discordence
Summary: A trip up a mountain brings two groups together. One from a hatred-turned-friendship, and the other...out of unrequited robotic love. For the love bots, their feelings are definitely out of their code of conduct.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was requested by arribadipo. It's a Robo Knight/Arcee fic, so don't be confused by the Troy/Robo Knight start. Rated M for (implied) sexual behavior and cursing as well as some…other things. Also, please forgive me if I mess up a few things; I have not seen 'Transformers: Prime' so I don't know what goes on in the show at all. And for the fact this is my first crossover fic.**

**With that, I don't own Power Rangers, Transformers: Prime, or even the story plot.**

From the top of the highest tower, Robo Knight looked out into the shining city. Since the Armada has been defeated, his creator Gosei restored him to his former glory, but seeing the other Rangers off with their normal lives, the 'Protector of the Earth' had grown apart from his friends, including the Silver Ranger, whose life he saved.

He missed playing chess with Noah and beating him every time. He missed the misuse of words by Jake. He missed Emma's determination whenever the team got into tight spots. He missed the way Gia tried to inadvertently hit on him; he's not completely oblivious. He never bonded with Orion much as a friend, so he didn't count.

But most of all, he missed Troy.

Troy, whose passion for protecting the Earth burned as bright as Robo Knight's. Troy, who came us with misguided plans that _succeeded_. Troy, who was the one thing that swayed Robo Knight whenever the former Red Ranger was around to give orders. Troy, who was the only Ranger that Robo Knight deeply cared for.

It's not common for a robot to develop certain feelings for a human, and hell, it wasn't common for a robot to _feel_ anything.

Maybe Gosei had made him a human-chip or something to that degree.

"The Earth is calm." Robo Knight stated as he watched the rolling clouds in the clear sky. "No enemies have been detected."

"I'm sure that no other being of the Armada would come out from its hiding place, so I think you can relax, Robo Knight." The robot turned around to see…Troy! The male was walking towards him with a warm smile on his face.

"Red Ranger, I want to congratulate you for defeating the Armada." Robo Knight held his hand out for Troy to shake, to which he did.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just our team alone. You know that."

"Correct, but you led them all to victory."

"True." Troy blushed. Robo Knight looked up and down the teenager before turning back around to face the open city. That was when he felt arms wrap around the small space between his neck and arm spikes. A head the rested on the back of his next.

_Troy_.

"Robo Knight, you have no idea how much I've missed you ever since the Armada first invaded." Troy mumbled and he held Robo Knight tight and gently shut his eyes as a gentle breeze moved through his dark hair. The sixth Ranger untangled himself before hugging Troy himself, and Troy wrapped his arms his comrade in return.

"What is this?" Robo Knight asked.

"It's a hug. Humans give it in congratulations and as a display of affection." Troy replied as he retracted back to hold Robo Knight's supposed shoulders.

"A display of affection? Would this action count?" In one swift move, the robot nuzzled the area where his mouth would be (had he been a human) against Troy's lips. He stumbled back as he felt Robo Knight _kiss_ him. It was definitely steamy to him.

As they pulled apart, Robo Knight kept his headpiece gently making contact with Troy's forehead. The boy smirked. "A kiss would _definitely_ count."

"Excellent." Robo Knight cooed as he started another kiss between him and his crush. The robot had just wrapped his arms around Troy's hips, and Troy did the same with Robo Knight's shoulders. The sun had begun to set in the sky, and the light reflected off of Robo Knight in a rainbow of pink, red, yellow, and purple. Twilight had set the mood as the kiss continued until Troy needed to breathe. He ripped himself away and gasped in air.

The robot placed a hand on his crush's shoulder. "Are you okay…Troy?"

"Oh…yeah, I'm okay. Guess I forgot that I needed to breathe." The teenager chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. As Robo Knight prepared himself for a third go, a loud engine ripped in the air. The two saw a motorcycle speed down Harwood's darkened and strangely empty streets.

"We need to go after that thing." Troy commanded, looking at Robo Knight. The robot became his Lion Zord head, and as soon as Troy hitched himself on, they were off.

The Zord chased the vehicle for a half-an-hour now, and all Troy could do was call out to the rider.

"Hey, slow down! Stop!" The driver looked at Troy with his cold eyes before equipping the turbo on his cycle. All Troy and Robo Knight could see was smoke as a poufy trail extended into the forest.

"Damnit!" Troy cursed. "They're in the forest!"

"Smoke destroys the air, and it harms plant-life. We must catch up with them." Robo Knight deadpanned as he engaged his own turbo and chased after the motorcycle driver.

"Almost there, Robo Knight!" Troy cheered stoically as the smoke trail began to fade away. Troy stood up on his legs a bit as he reached to yank the cyclist off of his bike.

"A little more, c'mon…" Troy grunted as his hand was a mere inch away from achievement. "C'mon…slow down, damnit!" He cursed once again.

"Augh!" He heard a male voice grunt as Troy found himself holding a shirt up. As he smirked, Robo Knight crashed into the back of the motorcycle roughly. Troy and the driver were thrown off as they rolled down the abnormally large and tall hill, collecting more pine needles and the driver landing on a spiked-out porcupine. He howled in pain as he smacked against the floor of the hill. Troy came down next to him with messy hair.

"Ow…" The driver hissed as Troy looked from him to the sky. They didn't roll down a large hill, they fell off of Mt. Edenova, which meant that the chase led up to the top of the mountain if they fell such a long distance.

_Oh boy. _Troy thought as he looked over at the driver.

Meanwhile, Robo Knight and the motorcycle fell down the opposite side of the mountain, and once the hit the ground there, he return to his sentient mode. The motorcycle…did the same as Robo Knight saw the most beautiful robot female he had ever seen…and the only one.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" She asked him sternly. Robo Knight only stared at her in awe. "Hello?!"

Nothing.

The female robot sighed. "This will take a while, then."

**A/N: If I mess anything up with 'Transformers: Prime', don't hesitate to tell me ****_in the reviews_****, but don't be mean about it. Like I said, I have not seen the show so I don't really know what goes on in any episode at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow…" The man who rode the motorcycle moaned as he tried pulling the spines out of his arm. "Shit, this hurts!"

"No, really? Have you just learned about the porcupine?" Troy remarked, smirking as he pulled the boy to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Jack Darby. You?"

"Troy Burrows."

"Nice last name. What are you, a hobbit?" Jack sneered.

"Ha-ha, jackass." Troy rolled his eyes. "Not like I've heard that one before." Jack laughed hard until the spines came back and hurt him.

"Here, sit on that rock. I'll pull those out." Troy sat him down on the rock and began to pull the spines out, Jack hissing loudly every time one moved.

"Ow! Dude, can you pull slower?" Jack whined. Troy pulled the next one out quickly and Jack replied with a punch to his face. "I told you to go slow!"

"Too bad." Troy smirked as he pulled out the last spine. "There. All done."

"Good." Jack hopped off of the rock and looked up the mountain. "Aw, man, Arcee must be stuck up there! I need to get to her!" He hooked onto the rocks and began climbing upward.

"Arcee? Who's that?"

"My guard—I mean, my motorcycle. I named her."

"Oh." Troy saw that Jack had gotten father up the mountain before falling into a bush.

"Damnit, why can't I climb this thing?!"

"Jack, this is Mount Edenova. The so-called unclimbable mountain. The only way to go up is to go up the road."

"Okay, where's that?" Jack asked coming out from the bush.

"We were on it, but…"

"You knocked me off of the damn road! What the hell, Troy!" He pulled the boy up by his shirt.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jack! But you just seemed suspicious driving that fast so late at night."

"Says the guy who was making out with a robot."

Troy's face was one of total embarrassment. "You saw me?!"

"Dude, I know a make-out when I see one. I had this friend who—hey!" Troy was staring to climb up the mountain. "Troy, man, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Robo Knight must be up there, and if I know something about you, Arcee could tear him apart. I need to get up there to—whoa!" Troy then slid down the mountain and into the same bush that Jack landed in.

"Look, Troy." Jack began, pulling Troy to his feet. "We both don't like each other, but we need to get to the top of this mountain, so why don't we climb it together?"

"Sure. That's fine." Troy nodded as he walked through the bush, Jack following.

As they hooked on with their bare hands, Jack popped a question. "So…do you live here?"

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Troy answered.

"Jasper, Nevada."

"Really. I've never heard of that place before, and I've moved to a lot of places."

"It's a small town, not really notable for anything."

"Oh." Troy commented as they found themselves five feet off the ground.

.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The female robot waved her hand in front of Robo Knight's face.

"Oh! I apologize." The robot warrior bowed.

"It's fine…what do they call you?"

"I am Robo Knight, protector of the environment."

"My name is Arcee."

"Arcee." Robo Knight tried saying her name. It made him feel like he was on cloud nine—if such a cloud were to exist.

"So, Robo Knight, do you care to explain to me why you were chasing me and my partner Jack?"

"Jack?" Robo Knight asked in confusion. "Do you mean the ruffian riding the motorcycle?"

"Do not insult him!" Arcee was quick to pull a weapon on him.

"I apologize."

"Hmph." Arcee lowered her weapon and shook her head. "You're one to insult my friend. You have a ruffian riding on your back…"

"The Red—Troy…is not a ruffian. He has showed me many things about friendship."

"That's…like Jack. He taught me friendship as well." Robo Knight felt his insides whir in excitement that Arcee shared something in common.

"Jack must be up there hurt! Your Troy friend must be hurt too. We should climb this mountain quickly and aid them in their ailment." Arcee hooked her fingers deep into the smooth white rock and began climbing.

Down below, Robo Knight couldn't get Arcee out of his thought circuit. He felt himself harden just by the thought of only her name. So this is what Jake felt like whenever he was around Gia…

"Robo Knight!" He looked to see Arcee waving her hand. "Are you coming to help your friend?" The male robot saw the rock breaking and ran over to the spot that was under Arcee, catching her as she fell off of the mountain.

"Thank you." She replied slowly. She could feel conflict towards the male robot. He somehow made her circuits whir in delight. She couldn't be falling for him; robots can't feel…

"You are welcome, Arcee." Robo Knight then set her down gently.

"Hmm…why don't we climb this infernal mountain together? We can get there at the same time and help out Jack and…"

"Troy." Robo Knight finished, but Arcee said nothing. She took his hand, which made them both whir, and Arcee kicked her foot roughly to create indents in the rock. Robo Knight, all the while, drifted like a flag as his love pulled him along up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're about ten feet above the ground." Troy pointed out to Jack, who was above him in climbing the mountain. "That's a start, I guess."

"Yeah, that's true." Jack responded as he sat down on a small cliff, perfect room for two people. He took hold of Troy's hand and pulled him onto the cliff.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Troy then spoke to break the ice. Jack nodded.

"You and Arcee…you guys are really close, like best friend close, right?"

"Of course. You and Robo Knight have the same kind of relationship as we do?"

"Yeah. I was just curious." Troy responded as he looked out at the large forest. Jack watched as the other boy's eyes sparkled in the light. It seemed like Troy was thinking about something else, to which Jack didn't dare ask about.

"Troy, you okay?" Jack then asked, not realizing the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…nevermind, it's stupid." Troy shook his head before standing up. "C'mon, Jack, we need to get to the top so we could reunite with Arcee and Robo Knight."

"Okay." Jack replied somberly as he started up the mountain. Troy followed a ways away, still thinking about something traumatic, and Jack wanted to find out what.

It had been a few minutes, and Jack smelled fresh rain coming towards the two. He looked down at Troy, who was slowly climbing upward.

"Troy, take my hand. It's gonna rain, and it'll be a big storm." The boy shouted, but he didn't shout loud enough to cause an avalanche. The boy below Jack reached his hand out and took hold of it when he got close enough. Jack pulled Troy up to his level and the two continued climbing up, hand in hand. They found a cave to hide as the storm slammed into Mt. Edenova.

"Pretty violent out there." Jack commented as he saw Troy starting a fire. "Hey, look, I know we're not on the best terms…"

Troy only glanced at him.

"But…I want to be friends. Is that okay?" Jack reached out his hand for a shake, and Troy reluctantly shook it. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then, Troy broke the ice.

"You really want to know what's bothering me, don't you."

"Yes, I do."

"Well…" Troy began, looking away. "Being away from Robo Knight…it reminded me of the struggle of living here. My friends have all drifted away from me, with relationships and being wrapped up in science experiments. My parents aren't the greatest either; my mom works in a strip club and my dad is drinking twenty-four seven and is drunk almost every night. He's violent with me and my mom, and she leaves me alone to go party and have sex with men she doesn't even know. To top it off, they aren't even married."

"Wow…how did you come into that image?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Dad was drunk and Mom was doing her job. You could say I was a blip in their radar. I guess, after I turned five, they completely forgot about me and when they did remember that I'm their child, I was taunted and beat up. I couldn't tell anyone because I was…never allowed to leave the house until we moved here. Until then, I was homeschooled by my mother. She taught me the bare bones for everything, so I had to learn and teach myself from textbooks."

"Damn." Jack gasped. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I bet they don't even miss me right now. Mom's out partying and Dad's drinking his ass off." Jack stopped Troy from continuing on.

"Don't talk about it…just stop right there, Troy. I don't want to hear about your asshole parents anymore." Jack shouted as he got up and walked around a bit. He turned back around to look at Troy. "Look, I didn't mean to shout, but I hate it when kids are mistreated like that. Now I see why Robo Knight's so important to you; he's all you got left."

"Y-Yeah. He's the only thing I have that makes me happy." Troy spoke in a cracking voice as he pulled his knees to his chest. Jack walked back and sat down next to him, hugging him tightly.

"You've got him, and now you have me." Jack whispered in his ear. "I'll make you happy."

"Uh…" Troy stuttered.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I want to make you happy, Troy. I'm your friend."

"Okay." The boy nodded before he stands up to stretch. Troy then walks as close to the mouth of the cave as he could. The storm was in high gear; the rain slammed down like something breaking glass windows, leaves and branches were flying off of trees and bushes, and Troy had never seen lightening flash so close and thunder boom so loud before.

Then again, he really couldn't hear much with how much yelling his father did back then.

"Troy, we should get some sleep." He heard Jack shout. Troy walked back to the small fire and blew it out. Jack was across from him, starting to fall asleep. Troy felt tired himself and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

.

Only a few hours passed, and a silhouette looked in on the sleeping boys. Then, he sealed them off with a large boulder to cover the mouth of the cave. No light could pass through the mouth, and the boys will be stuck in there…for their minds are too weak to understand the villain's intellectual genius.

"Perfect. Now that they're out of the way for the time being, I can snag my prize. All I need to do is get rid of that wretched Robo Knight."

The figure then began to walk around the mountain, smirking. As he edged along the white rock of Mt. Edenova, he only had one robot on his mind; Arcee.

**A/N: Although it's a little late, happy Super Bowl Sunday! Who are you guys rooting for: Patriots or Seahawks? I, personally, am not rooting for either, but so far, it's a pretty good game! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the mountain, Robo Knight and Arcee continued kicking their feet into the mountain as they climbed up. The storm was coming down hard, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"Robo Knight, let's go. Why are you dawdling behind?" Arcee asked the love-struck robot. He paid no mind to what she was asking instead but he did climb up quicker. The two were next to other as they hung from the mountain. They looked at each other, not making sound or any kind of movement.

"Arcee." Robo Knight then broke the ice.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it? If it is something to harm me, I have no problem reducing you to charred metal. Your friend can find you hanging here with nothing but an arm."

"No, it is not anything of that nature." Robo Knight assured her. She sighed in small relief.

"Then, what is it you want to tell me, Robo Knight?"

"I wanted to tell you that…do you feel as if you're being watched?"

"What? I do, but is that what you wanted to…"

"Hush. Someone is here." The male robot silenced his female companion. They could hear something tapping on the nearby rock, as well as some rustling sound.

"What is approaching us?" Arcee asked, and Robo Knight shushed. They could hear the two sounds separated from each other as they came closer.

"Troy?"

"Jack?"

"Both of you are wrong." A voice hissed, and Robo Knight was in shock of who it was.

Illuminated in the moonlight, Vrak appeared.

"Vrak! Red Ranger told me that you were destroyed!"

"He was sorely mistaken. Now, he and his friend of his are both going to be no more."

"What have you done with them?!" Arcee cried.

"My, aren't you a pretty little robot?"

"Stop with the flattery and tell me what you did with Jack and Troy!"

"Anything for you, milady. I found them asleep in a cave, and they looked to be completely soaked by the water. Then, I found a large enough boulder to seal them off from climbing up the mountain. Right now, they're asleep in total darkness, and with the small area of the cave, it won't be long before they both die of deprived oxygen that humans rely on so much for survival."

"You cruel alien!" Arcee spat.

"I'm nothing if not ambitious. Now, Robo Knight, you have been such a thorn in my side. Let me take the chance now to pull you out." Vrak pulled out a blaster and shot the rock that Robo Knight hung from, causing it to crack and for the robot to fall down the mountain.

"Robo Knight! No!" Arcee shouted, but before she could jump to save him, Vrak caught her arm and pulled her off of her support rock.

"Let me go!" Arcee shouted at him, but Vrak didn't listen.

"Why should I? With your friend and the Red Ranger out of my way and Robo Knight falling to his doom, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Vrak laughed as Robo Knight continued to fall. He hit the ground roughly.

"Scan complete, systems 100%, sentry mode intact, rebooting…" Robo Knight announced as he shut down and started up in only a few seconds. The robot got to his feet and looked around at the gloomy forest around him. The rain had subsided and the leaves shined like green gems.

"Arcee is in Vrak's clutches. I have to rescue her." The warrior stated out loud, but then his mind drifted to Troy and Jack. By now, they must have awoken in the darkness, and Robo Knight felt that it was his duty to free them. He walked around the base of the mountain and started climbing up the side the boys climbed up. He continued until he found the obvious 'elephant in the room'. The boulder sat perfectly placed in front of the mouth of a cave, the cave the boys were in. Wasting no time, he blasted the rock to pieces with his Robo Blaster. Robo Knight then disappeared before the boys could even see him. He wondered what they were dreaming about…

.

_"__Where the fuck are you going?!" A drunk man shouted at a woman with moderate blonde hair. She was wearing a very skimpy outfit that was covered by a long black trenchcoat. She paid no attention to the raging man with brown hair who was raising a beer bottle into the air._

_"__To my job, where else Donald?" She answered._

_"__I can't be left here alone!"_

_"__You have Troy." She gestured to the small boy cowering under the dining table. His brown hair drooped down a bit and his eyes glowed with fear. He didn't want to be left alone with his father._

_"__Besides, I'm not married to you." The woman added._

_"__I don't care, Brittney! You had sex with me, and you gave birth to that…thing…under the table! Since he came from us, we have to raise him together."_

_"__That's not how things work, honey." The woman mocked as she left Donald and Troy alone. _

_"__No, Mommy, don't leave me!" Troy wanted to shout, but it was too late. Donald pulled the boy out from under the table, and he held Troy up by his shirt._

_"__Since Mommy isn't here for this, I guess you'll get what she supposed to get for leaving me." The man threw the boy against the tile, and it caused a bloody bruise to form on his forehead. Troy got to his shaking knees, but Donald forced him down to the floor on his stomach, courtesy of Donald's boot._

_"__Everything sucks because of you. You're the reason your mother and I are so tense with one another. We have to raise you, the lowest form of any human I've ever come to know. Why did the most disgusting thing have to be my own son? No matter, I'll deal with you myself."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Troy laid on his mother's bed, barely conscious and hurting bad. He wished that his father bruising his head was just a small warning and then when his mother got home, she would take the abuse like the man said she would. _

_How wrong Troy was._

_After Donald slammed him against the tile, his red shirt was forcefully ripped off of his small body. The father pulled out a knife from the rack on the kitchen counter and came at the boy. Instead of forcing the blade into his skin, Donald only sliced along it. Troy then found himself bleeding from his arms as he fell to his knees. Laying the knife on the counter, Donald then removed the belt from his pants and proceeded to viciously whip the small and defenseless boy. Troy oh-so wanted to scream in agony, but he remembered the words his father both figuratively and literally carved into his brain...and head._

_"Don't you ever show people that you exist. The last thing I need is the police coming over here and taking me to jail AGAIN. Don't look through any windows, don't make any loud noise, don't do anything to get you noticed."_

_Since that day Donald told him that, Troy has upheld the rule of the house. He never looked through the window and he never scurried around and shouted. Here, Troy wanted to scream so loud that he would shatter the windows. But he didn't...for the time being._

_Once Donald saw Troy shivering and bleeding from multiple places, he hauled the boy into his arms and dumped him onto Brittany's bed, where he removed the boy's pants. Troy could barely breathe as his father began sexually pleasing himself. He fondled with the boy as the child began to feel himself slip, and as he felt a kind of climax building inside of him, Troy couldn't even think about what Donald was doing to sexually please himself._

_Then, Troy screamed._

_He screamed so loud that he did manage to break the bedroom window. His scream came as he felt a strong and painful force leave his body. He exerted himself so much that he flopped limply against the bed, his eyes barely even open. Donald was coughing as the force entered his mouth. He sat up and then began to mercilessly beat Troy._

_"What the fuck did I tell you?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Donald screamed as his fists made contact with the boy's small body. Troy whined loudly as Donald continued his assault. Hearing a car pull up to the house as well as sirens in the very far distance, Donald got off of the bed and laid a blanket over Troy to look like the boy was sleeping. Brittany entered the house, surprisingly not drunk and clean, as Donald walked out of the bedroom. The woman looked over at the man's hands to see them covered with blood._

_"What did you do, assault another woman?" Troy could hear his mother sneer. _

_"Oh no, it wasn't a woman..." Donald smirked, and that made Brittany run to her room immediately. What she saw in her bed disgusted her, and only part of the reason was because of who was in her bed._

_"Troy!" The mother cried as she ran over and shook him. The boy laid there with practically no pulse and barely was able to see or comprehend anything around him. Brittany saw that the boy was naked, and she pieces together that while Troy was assaulted, he was also sexually assaulted. _

_In that moment, policemen stormed the house and arrested Donald, the evidence of a brutal attack all over his hands. A few cops came into Brittany's room and cuffed her temporarily ad one gently cradled a clinging-to-life Troy in his arms._

_"Someone get me an ambulance quickly! He's barely hanging on!" Troy heard the cop shout. He felt like more eyes were on him as a flurry of shouts came from many officers._

_"Don't let go, little guy. Don't give up."_

_"Someone find me some towels! We need to prevent him from fully bleeding out!"_

_"Search the house for any weapons!" The shouts continued until Troy heard his mother and father shouting as well._

_His father. "He deserved it! He ruined my life and he needed to be punished for it! That little fucking bitch runt deserved everything coming to him!"_

_His mother. "No, I'm innocent, officer! I just came home to find our poor child lying on the bed, bleeding to death. It was just cruel at how Donald lashed our at my baby boy..." While he knew he wasn't lasting long, Troy could tell that last sentence was a technical lie. He felt his eyes close as paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and rushed off._

_._

Troy jolted awake as the sun rose in the sky. Jack was still asleep next to him. He remembered the dream vividly. The assault did happen in his childhood, but he didn't scream nor was he sent to a hospital for his wounds. He was left on his uncaring mother's bed to try and recover himself. Troy wished that he had died in the attack. Then, his 'parents wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Now, Troy was more determined than ever to find and rescue both Robo Knight and Arcee. But first, he would wait in the cave with Jack until the other male woke up. Then, over whatever they're able to eat, Troy can describe his dream to his acquaintance. Maybe then the dream will be nothing but a bad memory of a nightmare. Or, at least Troy hoped it would.

Until then, Troy watched the rising sun. He had replenished hope that Jake and Arcee as well as him and Robo Knight would be reunited at the top of Mount Edenova, and then Troy's life would be settled back into what he considers to be a standard routine of the day. Troy looked at Jack briefly before turning his attention back to the light in front of him.

**A/N: SO SORRY that this is so late! I had to switch out fics and I practically had no time over the weekend to update this story, and I was lucky to get the other two stories updated. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, though! Once again, I apologize for the lateness and hopefully it won't ever happen again.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, we're really high up the mountain now!" Jack marveled. "It shouldn't be long before we make it to the top."

"Great!" Troy shouted from below Jack. The teen had trouble getting out of the came after the dream he had that dealt with his traumatic and poor childhood. He was nervous every time he climbed up the mountain, his fingers shaking as he hooked onto the next indent of rock.

"Oh, come on, Troy! Don't be scared!" Jack shouted at him, and that made Troy race up next to him. "Uh…okay, then. You ready to conquer this thing?"

"Mmm-hmm." Troy nodded as he followed closely behind Jack, slowly going up the mountain. When they saw a large outing on the mountain for two, they took a break.

"Whew, am I hungry!" Jack exclaimed, laying on his back. Troy laid down next to him, breathing in and out heavily.

"Hmm…" Troy's head shot up and looked around the outing. "Hey, there's a collection of trees over there!"

Jack got to his feet immediately and ran for it. He shouted in glee as he saw apples hanging from one of the trees. Picking a few, he walked back to troy and handed him one. Together, they took a large bite.

"Oh man, this tastes amazing!" Jack remarked with glee. Troy nodded in agreement as they took a second large bite in unison. Both boys fell onto their backs and sighed as they looked at the beautiful blue sky. Troy remembers when he did the same with his friends after the Armada's defeat. But all it did was bring back their disbandment, and it brought back a bad memory out of Troy's many.

"Hey, Troy, you okay?" Jack moved over and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" The boy rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, you spaced out for a second."

"Oh, I did? I didn't mean to. It's just…I was reminiscing."

"Oh." Jack commented as he rolled a second apple to Troy's side. The boy picked it up and began eating it.

"Laying down like this reminded me of my friends breaking up. Four of them were in relationships with one another, and my other friend was too wrapped up in his work and became snappy and reclusive. It was only me after that, and I had to deal with my asshole parents."

"Then came Robo Knight, right?"

"Yeah. We were close when my friends were still friends, but I grew closer after we broke up."

"Then you made out on the roof of a building."

"Shut up. Don't speak of that." Troy hissed. Jack laughed out loud, rolling around in the rock. He then stopped and took his second apple to eat.

"Sorry, man. You brought up Robo Knight, I brought up that."

"Yeah, so I don't have to believe that you ride Arcee?" Troy, in response, got an apple thrown at him. "Whoa!"

"Arcee and I are just friends, okay? Nothing more than friends."

"Yeah, whatever." Troy rolled his eyes, laughing.

.

"Let go of me, you sick villain!" Arcee cried out as Vrak laid her down on the ground. He stroked her metal cheek lovingly.

"Oh, my dear, don't be like that." Vrak cooed as he placed his hand onto Arcee's thigh, ripping the metal covering off and pushing his hand into the mess of wires. Arcee screamed out in agony.

"Stop! Stop!" She pleaded.

"No! No!" Vrak mocked her as he ripped off the other metal covering on her other thigh, placing his other hand into the mess of wires, hypothetically 'fondling' her.

"ROBO KNIGHT!" Arcee screamed at the top of her lungs. Vrak pulled a hand out and smacked her on her face before placing his hand back in. Arcee, seeing that the situation was going to be hopeless, began to succumb to Vrak's devilish and lustful ways.

.

"Tracker online." Robo Knight announced to no one as he trudged through the forest. He was determined to find Arcee and rescue her. He hoped that rescuing her would make her fall for him. And maybe his wish would be granted.

"Arcee, where are you? Can you hear me?" Robo Knight shouted in his monotone voice. There was not reply, but he swore he heard a kind of scream in the daylight.

He believed people screamed at night when they're alone.

"Arcee?" The scream was louder and it seemed to be calling out to him. Robo Knight broke into a run for the voice. He kept calling out for Arcee as the scream grew louder and closer to him. He had gotten incredibly close before he tripped over an exposed root.

"Resetting sensors." Robo Knight announced to no one once more as he got to his feet. The scream then became far away once more, and Robo Knight grunted.

"The scream of Arcee seems to be fading away, or it seems to be getting farther away. I must keep up with it so I can save Arcee. She must reunite with Jack, the same as I reuniting with the Red Ranger." Robo Knight told himself as he started walking towards the scream once more.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight shouted. He blasted down some of the branches blocking his path. "Arcee!'

All he could hear was the scream.

Now, he had doubts that it was Arcee who was screaming and that his hearing sensors were dealing with glitches. He stopped and looked around at the nature surrounding him. He took a moment to listen to the animals in the forest, the birds and squirrels. He listen to the light breeze cutting against his sharp metal. He just stopped and listened to everything around him before setting off towards the scream, which became ear-splitting loud.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight called, and then he heard something that made him freeze.

"_ROBO KNIGHT!_"

That was Arcee's unmistakable scream. Robo Knight could tell it out, and he knew that she was in danger.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight called as he ran towards her scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**It was only though a small hole in the bush, but Robo Knight could see Vrak and Arcee, and what was happening did not please him in the slightest.**

**And he chose to jump out now.**

**"****Halt, Vrak." Robo Knight commanded as he held his sword towards his enemy. "I command you to release your hold on Arcee."**

**"****Robo Knight! Don't!" Arcee shouted at him from where she laid.**

**"****Do not worry, Arcee, I have come to rescue you from Vrak."**

**"****I see that, but be careful. If he rendered me useless, then he'll beat you in no time!"**

**"****I have fought Vrak before. I can handle myself."**

**"****But—forget it, then. Fight him." Arcee grunted as she continued to lay there, parts of her laying scattered around her body, courtesy of Vrak.**

**"****So, you finally decided to show up after your tremendous fall off of the mountain?" Vrak taunted.**

**"****Yes. I am here to rescue Arcee so that we can both reunite with the two humans who mean the most to us."**

**"****Humans? You really bonded with a ****_human_****?!" Vrak laughed. "I expect that from you, Robo Knight, but from you, Arcee…"**

**"****Jack means a lot to me, villain." She snapped. "And Troy means a lot to Robo Knight."**

**"****Troy?" Vrak asked before smirking. "You mean…the Red Ranger? The one who came to save you when I had you in my clutches thanks to Psychotick's power?"**

**"****Yes." Robo Knight replied, not aware of what he had just said. **

**"****Oh, I see now." Vrak stated, smirking harder. "Well, if seeing them is so important to you, I'm sure you'd like to have Arcee with you so that you'd have a true reunion, right?"**

**"****Yes."**

**"****Well, the only way to get Arcee back is to fight me, and it looked like you'll have to." Vrak smiled, equipping his sword.**

**"****Then I will fight you to save and protect Arcee, and to reunite with Jack and Troy." Robo Knight responded as he ran at Vrak, raising his blade high into the air. The villain deflected the strike, sparks flying from the collision.**

**"****That's pretty good, but not good enough, Robo Knight!" Vrak laughed as he went for a low sweep, causing Robo Knight to fall onto his back.**

**"****Robo Knight!" Arcee cried as the silver robot got to his feet.**

**"****Don not worry about me, Arcee. I am fine." Robo Knight told her coldly.**

**"****Not anymore!" Vrak shouted as he came down to strike Robo Knight's head. The robot blocked the attack easily before using his blade to strike Vrak in the head. The monster was forced into the trees nearby, and his head poked out of the leaves, eyes glowing with rage.**

**"****I will not lose to you, I won't lose to anyone!" Vrak shrieked as he struck Robo Knight on both of his arms. The robot stumbled back and fell to one knee. He grunted before getting to his feet again, but this time, he changed his blade into his blaster and fired, hitting Vrak in the shoulder.**

**"****Stay down." Robo Knight ordered as he continued to land devastation blows to Vrak's form. Soon enough, the villain was no match for the robot…or so it seemed. Vrak's body glowed blue as he fired a body shot that seemed to temporarily paralyze Robo Knight. It also sent to robot flying into a large pile of dead leaves.**

**"****Robo Knight!" Arcee cried before growling and slowly getting to her feet. With her thigh plates bare, she let the cold breeze brush past her wires. Arcee then got into a fighting stance.**

**"****I'm ready to take you down. No one hurts Robo Knight like that, no one!"**

**"****Oh, my dear, don't be like that. You're in no condition to fight." Vrak cooed.**

**"****Shut up!" Arcee snapped. "I don't care if I have to face you with no armor on."**

**"****Then do so."**

**"****What?! No!"**

**"****Fine then." Vrak shrugged as he zoomed up to her and struck her shoulder with his blade. Arcee fell to one knee, which instantly worried Robo Knight. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"****You are in no condition to fight." Robo Knight told her.**

**"****Neither are you, so don't talk to me about not being in proper condition." Arcee scoffed at him as the two got to their feet.**

**"****My, you two really are the power couple." Vrak joked, laughing like a madman. "It's so cute it makes me sick." The villain then held his blade high into the air.**

**"****Any last words?" Vrak asked.**

**"****Goodbye." Robo Knight told him as he shot a beam that knocked the weapon out of his hand.**

**"****What the—no!" Vrak cried as he felt a barrage of power blasts pierce him. Only on to the center of his chest was able to outduel him as he fell to the ground and exploded, ending the alien known as Vrak.**

**"****Wow…" Arcee remarked. "You actually beat him."**

**"****Vrak is not a villain to take lightly, yet his confidence is one that led him to his destruction." Robo Knight commented, putting away his weapon.**

**"****Thanks…for saving me from him. I really appreciate it." Arcee stuttered thanking Robo Knight. The robot came over and held her hand.**

**"****I would do anything to protect you, Arcee."**

**"****Why?"**

**"…****because I love you." That made Arcee gasp slightly. She knew that something was up with Robo Knight when she was around him, but she never expected this to come out of him.**

**"****Well, Robo Knight…I love you too." Arcee—if she could—smiled as she let herself place the area where her mouth would be onto Robo Knight's cheek. The male robot whirred.**

**"****What is this feeling called love?" Robo Knight asked.**

**"****Love is when you have special feelings for someone you know." Arcee told him. "Sometimes, humans will take a level up and express their love."**

**"****Am I able to express my love to you?"**

**"…****Go ahead." Arcee smiled as the two decided to let their love shine right on the spot, not caring about who may see them. What mattered was them, and it was all they wanted in their heated moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

"We made it!" Jack cried as he latched on to the grass and pulled himself onto the flat ground. Getting to his feet, he turned around and took hold of Troy's hand to pull him to his feet. The boys looked over Mount Edenova as it seemed to glow in the sunset. The boys watched with eyes sparkling in triumph that they managed to climb an unclimbable mountain.

Take that, naysayers.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be accomplished." Troy breathed. "It feels great."

"What?" Jack looked at the boy with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Growing up, both my father and mother would abuse me. So all I felt was pain and shame. And in those small moments where I was left unscathed, I would feel something…great. A second later I'd be a bleeding mess of a person. Accomplishment…was nonexistent when I was a kid."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Troy." Jack laid a sympathetic hand on Troy's shoulder. "But look at where you are. You're standing on the top of an unclimbable mountain that you climbed with your bare hands and you made a friend by just being you. Fuck what your dad and mom say about you, Troy; you're a great person."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so." Jack smiled as he playfully shoved Troy's shoulder. The boys laughed as they sat down on the grass and dirt mixture. They watched as the rainbow of colors turned purple.

"So…how do you think Robo Knight and Arcee are managing right now?" Jack then asked.

"I don't know." Troy responded. "But I'm sure they're both doing just fine right now. They're trying to get up here to see us."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ah." Jack nodded before he shifted gears. "You mentioned friends that left you…what do they do?"

"My friends' names are Gia, Emma, Jake, Noah, and Orion. Gia and Jake got together and so did Orion and Emma. I guess their relationships went off so well that they seemed to forget we were all friends. Noah became too enveloped by his work and became a shut in. It was only me left, and I reunited with Robo Knight, and then I met you and all of this happened. I'll say this; this was one of the best things to happen to me."

"Really. Your childhood must've _really _sucked, then." Jack laughed internally in a way to not offhandedly offend Troy.

"What do you think? It was terrible, but it was better than getting little to no food and living in a box, right?"

"Are we trying to be insulting?" Jack smirked before Troy shoved him roughly. He laughed loudly before he got back on track.

"Have you tried fixing things with your parents?" Jack asked, and Troy seemed to freeze.

"…No."

"Why not?"

"Everything's been distanced since we arrived in this town. Dad's been in rehab recently so it's just me and my mom. She leaves me home alone to have sex with guys who are that stupid in this town. I guess they ultimately just stopped caring about me and thought that I could care for myself from the time we moved here to now."

"That's good, right?"

"Well, yes and no. It's good that the abuse stopped, but I wish that I could find a way to get along with them and to become an actual family. As of now, Dad is in rehab permanently and Mom's living with an actual boyfriend. I'm the one who actually lives at home."

"How do you still have it?"

"Mom and Dad must still be paying it off for me. I guess they still do care about me, but I'm not getting my hopes up about it."

"Have you gone to speak to them?"

"I went to see my dad a few weeks ago. It went alright. I talked down to him about everything he's done to me and how I felt. How he just simply hurt or ignored me. He told me he was happy he did it when it happened, but being in the rehab center showed him that I was a gift from God, and all he did was soil the gift."

"What about your mother?"

"We ran into each other on the street, to which she sat me down with her boyfriend. She introduced me to him, and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. What shocked me was how happy she was to see me and to introduce the guy to me. She then spoke to me in private and told me that through everything I went through growing up, she did actually love me. She told me that she wanted to pull me out of every beating I endured and that she wished she didn't beat me. The only reason she didn't try to save me was to spare herself from my dad hurting her. To me, that felt like a punch in the gut."

"It should. She should've taken the beatings and should've taken you out of that home."

"Dad would never let her leave; Dad would never let me leave either. It seemed like he did care about us enough to not want us to leave him."

"Or he didn't want to be like the drunken guys abandoned by their families. I'm sure your life insurance would've gotten him some nice beer. Yours and your mother's."

"Yeah…it just seemed like their regret was a ruse for me to believe, but what they did just made me believe nothing they told me. I'm still here, I exist and people know it. I know not to believe their lies, and if they try to fix things, let them. They just need to know I'm different from what they believe."

"That's the way, Troy!" Jack slapped his shoulder in joy. "They shouldn't control your thinking. You're a great guy and everyone who knows you is a lucky sucker."

"Thanks." Troy smiled before he looked up into the soft violet twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arcee, we are almost at the top." Robo Knight told Arcee as the robots continued climbing up Mt. Edenova. Their hope was that Troy and Jack were waiting at the top for them. Holding onto his lover's hand, Robo Knight scaled the mountain walls, seeing as Arcee was too weak to climb the wall any further than from where she felt weak—at the base of the mountain.

"Great. I'm aching to see Jack again. It felt like it's been an eternity since I've seen him." Arcee moaned as she was being jostled in Robo Knight's grip every moment the robot hooked his hand onto a rocky outcropping.

"I feel the same way about Troy." Robo Knight added. "Through our many battles, I have been able to get to know who he is as a human. And I am glad I did."

"Troy sure sounds like a great person." Arcee pondered. "When did you start liking him?"

"When we were battling a monster, I felt some kind of feeling towards Troy when he decided to come to me and discuss an illogical plan."

"Was it illogical to you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious. Continue."

"After seeing how Troy put his plan into motion, I saw that the plan seemed to have worked very well. I should not have doubted his plan in the first place…but I realized that the feeling towards Troy was love after an event that I will not forget."

"What happened? Did he take a shot for you and nearly died?"

"Not exactly. I had been turned evil by Vrak, and Troy had decided to fight me in order to bring me back. It was a battle in which I saw the face of someone who truly cared about my well-being. And when I was reverted back, he leaned over me and that was when I learned that my strange and unexplained feelings for Troy were the feelings of love."

"Wow, what a deep story you told me. I never thought that a robot in love with a human could ever be that in-depth."

"How many other robot have told you stories about falling in love with a human?"

"…Not many, to be honest."

"I thought so." Robo Knight concluded as he continued trudging up the mountain. Arcee felt another question burning inside of her.

"Do you still love Troy?"

The answer she got stunned her. "I am conflicted at this point."

"Why?"

"Before, I had complete feelings of love towards Troy, but meeting you…has changed that."

"…It has?"

"Yes. I am sure of it."

"Then isn't there something you would like to say to me?" That made Robo Knight freeze, causing him to cease climbing. He still had a strong grip on the white rock outcropping on the mountain, but it seemed like he was frozen in real-time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Arcee…" Robo Knight made a sound similar to one clearing their throat.

"I love you."

Arcee said nothing, and the silence was the cue for Robo Knight to continue climbing. Arcee was lost in thought at what Robo Knight had told her. She was silent just as the top of the mountain came into view. Then, she stopped thinking.

"I love you too."

That also made Robo Knight stop. "You do?"

"Yes. Through everything we've gone through together, I realized that I love you. And I'm glad you feel the same way."

"I am glad as well." If Robo Knight was human, he would be able to smile wide, a grin from ear to ear. Now knowing that Arcee loved him like he loves her greatly pleased him…but he wasn't ready to reach the top of Mt. Edenova, where she would reunite with Jack and leave him behind.

"So, when we reach the peak, what will you do?" Robo Knight asked cautiously.

"Reunite with Jack like how you're going to reunite with Troy. Maybe we'll stay in town for a while and see what it's like. What about you?" Arcee answered.

"I will reunite with Troy like you previously said, but I am not entirely sure what I will do afterward."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you could stay with Jack and I. You could come back to Casper with us and meet others of your kind."

"That sounds like a logical idea…but I cannot abandon Troy."

"Why not?!"

"I am the only thing Troy has left that cares about him. His parents greatly neglect him, and the others I worked with alongside him have stopped talking and interacting with him. I was still there for him, and I do not want to abandon him like everyone else has done."

"I see…maybe Troy could join us?"

"I do not believe Troy would leave this city."

"Darn." Arcee mumbled as Robo Knight grew closer to the peak of the mountain. Like him, Arcee didn't want him to reunite with Troy and leave her. She wanted them to stay together…and only a miracle would save them at this point.

Suddenly, Robo Knight stopped.

"Is there anything you would like to share before we reunite with our human companions?"

"Anything I'd like to say…?" Arcee thought to herself before the idea popped into her head. "Yes, actually…Robo Knight, it was a pleasure and blessing to meet you and Troy when we did. I am very appreciative of you rescuing me from Vrak's clutches, and that I got to know you as a different robot. I will miss you dearly when we go our separate ways after reuniting with Troy and Jack, but know that you will always be in my heart."

"I would say the same thing to you." Robo Knight admitted. "I hope there is a way we could see each other in the future." That was the conclusion as Robo Knight pulled himself and Arcee onto the peak of the mountain. The robots saw two shadows in the twilight until two familiar voices rang inside of them.

"Robo Knight!"

"Arcee!"


	10. Chapter 10

This was it. They made it to the top of the mountain. After everything they, both human and robot, have been through, they were finally at the top of the most unclimbable mountain.

And in each other's arms.

"Arcee!" Jack cried in joy as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, man, you have no idea how much I missed you! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Jack." Arcee replied, wrapping her arms around him. "What matters is that you're okay."

"I'm alright, but I think someone else needs some reassurance." Jack then used his eyes to gesture over to Troy, who was currently hugging Robo Knight tightly.

"How so?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Let's just say Troy is misunderstood by the people closest to him. The only person he has is Robo Knight…and I guess…you and me." Jack told her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Really." Arcee deadpanned as she walked over to Troy and Robo Knight. She stood there and watched them hug before she stuck and hand in and separated them, pulling Robo Knight away.

"Arcee, what are you doing?!" Troy shouted at her.

"The misunderstood deserved to be the misunderstood." She simply replied.

"What?"

"You don't need Robo Knight. You don't need anyone." Arcee clarified, taking Jack's hand. "We're leaving."

"You can't do that!" Troy shouted, his voice straining.

"I can and I will." Arcee scoffed as she blasted off from the mountain, leaving Troy behind. The boy sighed, running a hand down his face. Troy then got his legs to move forward as he walked into the forest near a slope down the mountain. Dejectedly, he made it to the house he lived alone in…or so he thought.

When he opened the front door, he saw _both_ his father and mother standing there, waiting for him.

"Mom…Dad…? What are you doing here?" Troy asked them.

"Troy, dear, we came to be here for you. We realized that all of the mistakes we made were awful ones. We should have never treated you like that. After I realized this, I went to see Donald—your father—and he came to the same conclusion. I bailed him out, and here we are."

"What…"

"Troy." It was the first time Donald has spoken his name since the day the boy was born. "I'm…sorry for everything I've done to you. Abusing you, violating you…everything. I apologize for it all. I want to make things up with you so that we could really become a family."

"I second that." Brittney chimed in. "What do you say, Troy?"

"I…" Troy looked down at his feet before taking a deep breath. Was he willing to allow the two people who caused him the most pain to show them their locked up heart? Or would he be roped into more abuse and suffering? Troy sighed before looking at Brittney and Donald.

"Honestly, I don't want to become a real family. With everything you've put me through, it's hard to believe that you would even just up and decide to make up with me. It just seems like you want to catch me off-guard at the right time and hurt me like you've done for so long."

"Troy…" Brittney began. "That's not true…"

"Do you think I want to hear it?" Troy then snapped, rearing his head towards the woman's direction. "You saying that what I said isn't true is just a way to cover up the fact that you both have no intention to be actual parents to me. I've been through so much since the day I was born: abandonment, abuse, violation, bullying, oppression, neglect, to name a few. The one thing that stayed the same through it all was how you bastards never understood the pain I went through whenever you decide to turn into saints and find atonement for your sins."

"Hey!" Donald snapped, and Troy tossed an ugly look his way. "Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch! We're trying to make up with you the best we can after what happened to you, and here you are acting like an asshole!"

"Says the asshole who caused the most harm." That took Donald aback. "You just think you can say that 'we can be a family' and 'we can make up' to the point where I'll believe what you say? Not fucking happening."

"Troy, please…" Brittney begged.

"No, you know what? I'm done! I'm not going to be here with you anymore!" Troy shouted at them.

"Troy, c'mon…" Donald started, but Troy didn't listen. He turned his back on his parents and stepped out of his house, slamming the door behind him. Troy marched angrily down the sidewalk as the moon shined in the night sky.

_They thought that I could easily listen to them. They believed that I would want to become a family with them after my childhood. They were wrong._

As Troy thought to himself angrily, he then felt anger and the pain of the past rush down his flushed cheeks in the form of tears. Shortly after he felt the tears fall, Troy fell to his knees and broke down in his spot, which was alone in the middle of the Harwood Park.

_Me shouting at them…snapping…rearing my ugly head…I'm a monster. I'm a fucking monster…and I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

For the longest time growing up, Troy made a vow to not be as loud, aggressive, and abusive as his father was when he was older. Now, he had broken his vow, and he had learned that he couldn't deviate from the environment he was raised in, even if he tried.

_Why…? Why did this have to happen to me?! _

"Are you just going to keep crying?" Troy then heard a voice ring in his ears. It was familiar, yet he didn't raise his head to see the speaker.

"Come on, Troy, man up!" The voice groaned, and that made Troy look up to see someone he missed dearly.

Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

"J-Jack!" Troy stuttered. "It's you!"

"Of course it is. I came back here with Robo Knight." Jack pointed over to the silver robot, who was examining a tree. Troy, with a large smile on his face, ran over and tightly hugged the robot. Robo Knight embraced him back.

"It is good to see you again, Troy." The robot spoke monotonously, laying a hand on the top of Troy's head.

"It's good to see you again too. I missed you." Troy replied, muttering the latter part. He then felt a hand pull him away from Robo Knight, a hand that belonged to Jack.

"I'd hate to break up the bromance between human and robot but…" Jack looked behind him quickly before looking back at Troy. "I don't want to be caught here by Arcee. She doesn't know that Robo Knight and I came to Harwood to see you again."

"But why? You left with no protest before…"

"That's because Arcee was in control, and when she's in control, you say nothing and do what she says. In all honesty, I wanted to stay with you…and so did Robo Knight." As if on cue, Robo Knight wrapped his arms around Troy's shoulders and hugged him. "He still had feelings for Arcee, but after seeing the way she left you behind, he wanted to come back and be with you. Kinda sweet, if you ask me."

"Jack…" Troy muttered before looking at Robo Knight. "…you really missed me?"

"I did, Red Ranger. You mean a lot to me, possibly even more than Arcee does." Robo Knight admitted, tightening his hold. "When we first began to work together and you offered your hand, I was being foolish for not taking it. And with what Jake said after Psychotick's defeat, he was correct."

"But wasn't that meant towards Gia?"

"No."

"Oh." Troy then hooked his fingers onto Robo Knight's arms and closed his eyes, smiling warmly. Jack smiled as well, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"You have done so much for me." Robo Knight cooed in his monotone voice. "The last thing I would want besides the destruction of Earth's environment is to hurt you. You are everything to me, Red Ranger, and I don't want anything to change that."

"It won't change a thing…" Troy spoke blissfully as he turned the other was and hugged Robo Knight fully, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I am in love with you as well, but I am better suited with Arcee." Robo Knight then stated. "She is more preferable."

"I understand." Troy told him, breaking off the hug. "And I want you two to really hit it off. But I want to be there with you. I want to see how you two will coexist with one another until the end of time. I don't want to be the thing that'll drive you apart."

"He has a point." Jack then chimed in, holding Troy's hand. "If we're able to, we can take him back to our home with us."

"That will not happen." The voice belonged to Arcee as she flew down from the sky. "You shouldn't have come here."

"You shouldn't have left Troy behind like that. He's one of us now, you know." Jack protested.

"I only wanted Robo Knight. Troy meant nothing to me."

"But he means something to Robo Knight, and if you take us again, then Robo Knight is staying with the human he loves."

"He loves?"

"Yeah, Arcee, you heard me. Robo Knight loves Troy and deeply cares for him. If you were split them apart it would hurt him...and it would hurt me too."

"What?"

Jack's grip on Troy's hand tightened. "Troy, um…"

"Yeah?" Troy looked at Jack curiously.

"Though what we went through with that mountain, I want you to know that…I love you."

"W-What?!"

"It's true; I'm in love with you. Not only are you freaking gorgeous to look at, but you're a great human being. Your parents treating you like shit was intolerable, even if they did shape you into the person you are now."

"Jack…I…" Troy was cut off as he felt the other boy's lips touch his…and Troy kept them there before they broke it off.

"You didn't resist. Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I feel the same way." Troy winked as he kissed Jack's cheek. The boy blushed.

"Is this how you…really felt?" Arcee asked.

"Yep. Who knew climbing a mountain would create two new couples?" Jack replied. "But do you see how much Troy means to both me and Robo Knight? You can't leave him here like that. Either he goes with or we stay. Your choice."

Arcee looked between Robo Knight, Troy, and Jack. She honestly didn't want to bring Troy back to where she resided, but if it meant keeping Jack and Robo Knight, then she had no choice.

"He can come, but he will not be riding me back home."

"Deal." Jack told her as he got onto her back after she transformed into a motorcycle. Robo Knight transformed into the Lion Zord, to which Troy got onto.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Let's leave this place behind." Troy spoke confidently as the robots took off. Looking back at the city light of Harwood County, Troy couldn't help but wonder a multitude of things.

_Will Emma, Jake, Noah, Gia, or Orion miss me? Will my parents try to find me and bring me back? Will people actually care if I disappeared from the city altogether?_

"Red Ranger, do not be so tense." Robo Knight then spoke up, startling Troy.

"Heh, sorry." Troy spoke sheepishly, smiling at Robo Knight as both he and Arcee took their human friends back to where Jack and Arcee resided; Jasper, the place where both the boys and robots would be free of discrimination, abandonment, and betrayal in order to live out their lived with one another, Jack with Troy and Arcee with Robo Knight.

And to them, it's all they have ever wanted.

**A/N: And that's the end...for this story anyway. A sequel will be coming out in the future, so be prepared! Hope you enjoyed! : )**


End file.
